


Costumes

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Costume shopping with Shawn Michaels... Fluff.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Costumes

\- “Costumes? Babe...”  
\- You try to protest  
\- You can’t  
\- He looks at you so softly  
\- His voice sweetly begging  
\- “Please Darlin?”  
\- His words are soft  
\- Almost begging  
\- Despite yourself you give in  
\- “I get to pick though...”  
\- He laughs softly  
\- He still agrees  
\- His voice soft  
\- “Nothing slutty...”  
\- You laugh softly  
\- “Jesus Babe...”  
\- You love him for caring  
\- “Baby...”  
\- You smirk  
\- Shrug a little  
\- “Okay...”  
\- You agree softly  
\- “Nothing slutty...”  
\- He smiles  
\- You make your way out to do the shopping  
\- He smiles when he walks with you  
\- Watches you size up outfits  
\- Laughs when you hand him a vampire outfit  
\- “Tacky...”  
\- You laugh  
\- “Well, maybe we can make it look less tacky... or find something else...”  
\- You keep looking  
\- Pick out several other outfits for him  
\- Drag him with you  
\- He gives in  
\- Slowly  
\- You pick out outfits to match  
\- Smiling when you do so  
\- You had promised nothing slutty  
\- You had kept your promise  
\- Just about  
\- The two of you are holding hands as you head to the changing rooms  
\- You both disregard the pirate outfits instantly  
\- Yours is painfully tight  
\- His is stupidly loose  
\- The next outfits all but fall off you both  
\- You end up in the Vampire outfits  
\- He whistles when you emerge  
\- You smile  
\- He’s managed to make the outfit look sexy  
\- “Looks good on you Babe...”  
\- He laughs  
\- Agrees  
\- You smile  
\- You’ll buy the outfits


End file.
